


Lovers' Day Coda

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Series: Lovers' Day [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bottom Fenris (Dragon Age), Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Grey Warden Stamina, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: Fenris arranges his own Lovers' Day celebration for Anders. And for himself.





	Lovers' Day Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Starts rrright where part 1 ended : )

“I believe you know how I like it?”

And with that self-assured smile, Anders was truly smitten. It was smug but only because of the trust between them.

And because Anders really did know how Fenris liked it.

 

He kneeled over him, caressing his hands over Fenris’ shins and calves.

“You're a dream come true, you know,” murmured Anders.

He kissed the top of Fenris feet, then peppered light kisses over his shin, his knees, but turned to gently biting over Fenris’ thighs.

All the while he stole longing glances up at Fenris, who was watching him keenly and breathing deeply to try (and fail) to hide his eager panting.

There was so much sweet skin in front of Anders, and he voiced his appreciation loudly, but without words. Fenris loved the praise, but didn't like being called pretty names or euphemisms.

 

So Anders moaned over kissing and biting Fenris’ hipbones, selfishly rubbing his erection over strong thighs.

 

Anders cruelly only kissed Fenris’ dick once, innocently just under the head, then crawled further up, kissing Fenris’ stomach and breast bone.

 

He kissed the skin over Fenris’ heart reverently, and it made Fenris’ breathing hitch.

“Anders,” he said softly, and pulled him up for a long, wet kiss. He didn't want to let go of, so he hugged Anders close with his legs.

 

Anders pushed their pelvises closer by grabbing handfuls of Fenris’ round ass.

 

“I really love kissing you,” murmured Anders, nudging Fenris’ face to the side with his nose to kiss along his ears. “Everywhere,” he added. “But there's one place I'd love to kiss you now more.” His voice was full of mischief and Fenris was prepared for some ridiculous euphemism for his dick, but then Anders surprised him.

He let his thumb ghost over Fenris’ hole, and Fenris’ entire body twitched in anticipation.

“What do you say, love?”

“That put your mouth where your words are.”

Anders chuckled, but crawled down, and pulled Fenris’ up over his lap.

 

The first tentative kiss on Fenris’ ass quickly turned into biting over his flesh, and Fenris felt himself shiver eagerly.

 

Anders spread him wide, grinned down at him, then licked a long stripe over his hole and taint, almost grazing his cock.

 

Fenris groaned, and gripped the pillows underneath tightly.

 

Anders licked him, probing his tongue inside, spreading him gently.

Then leaned back, only to push a finger inside. He circled his finger, watching Fenris in complete awe as he let go, and enjoyed his ministrations freely. Anders teased him, just a bit longer, just to see Fenris get all hot and bothered.

 

When he finally, finally pushed down on his prostrate, Fenris keened in relief. He gripped Anders’ hair tightly, just to ground himself.

 

“Oh, if you could see yourself now, love,” said Anders with a wide smile. “We should install a mirror on your ceiling.”

Fenris felt blood rush to his face. He… wanted that too.

But soon all thoughts about home decor fled his mind. Because Anders pushed his wet tongue inside while his fingers massaged his prostrate, and Fenris was lost in the feeling. His orgasm was building for so long, when it came crushing down, he could have wept in relief.

 

“Oh, what a pretty gift. Is this all for me?”

 

Fenris peered down at Anders, question in his furrowed brows.

In answer, Anders pushed a finger into the come he spilled on his stomach, and raised it to his mouth. He even had the audacity to moan around his finger.

 

Then he leaned down and proceeded to lap at the rest of it.

 

“Andraste’s knickerweasles, you still taste so good.”

 

Fenris felt himself blush. “It's the lyrium, no?” he asked awkwardly. Why would Anders do this? Didn't he find it demeaning?

But his enthusiasm wasn't even faked.

“I don't know, might be the lyrium. Might be _you_. Want to taste?” Anders’ asked with mischief in his eyes.

 

Fenris blinked, then his mouth run away with him. “Yes.”

Anders smiled at him brightly, then leaned forward to capture Fenris’ lips in a sweet, tingling kiss. Still faintly tasting like come.

Fenris groaned into the kiss. This was… Dirty. But he loved it. Just like he did Anders.

 

Anders was biting along his jaws and whispered hotly in his ears. “Just lay back for me, let me make you feel good.”

 

Oh, this was Fenris’ favourite part. Anders pushed a pillow under his back, hoisted him closer and up, wrapping his legs around his narrow hips, and teasingly pushed his erection against Fenris’ taint.

Fenris sighed, faking boredom and rolled his eyes. “Today would be nice, Anders.”

 

But Anders only laughed at him. “No, no, teasing won't work on me now.”

He pushed circled Fenris’ hole with the head of his penis, then pushed a little inside, making them both groan.

Fenris loved to be fucked when he was already sated and sleepy, and Anders enjoyed the challenge of making him come again.

 

With shallow trusts he pushed himself further in, and in until he worked himself fully in, revelling in the beautiful sight of his cock sinking into Fenris’ beautiful body.

Just as he bottomed out, he fell forwards to lean on his elbows - the perfect excuse to steal a comically chaste kiss.

 

Sometimes they liked quick and rough, but this time Anders wanted to draw it out. Wanted to fuck Fenris all night, until he knew nothing of the world but the pleasure that he gave him.

 

So he let go, and started a pace that he was sure would drive Fenris mad with anticipation. He laced their fingers together, and leaned down to kiss Fenris reddened lips.

 

*

 

Soon Anders’ movements started to falter, and the constant pressure inside Fenris made him more and more aroused.

 

He loved he could see Anders like this - free with his affections, free with his love.

 

He saw that Anders was close, and he wanted to explore this newfound kink.

He put a hand on Anders biceps, and tightened his fingers to call his attention. “Stop, mage,” he asked.

Anders immediately stopped and gently eased out, worry painting his face. “Oh, Maker, did I hurt you?” He was really pounding into Fenris a moment ago, he must have gone overboard.

“No, don't fret, love. I just want you to finish on me.”

Fenris could have sworn he saw Anders’ cock twitch.

“On… You,” he replied, already out of breath and pupils dilated.

“Yes.”

“Well, sure,” he murmured, fascination clearly written on his face.

He leaned closer to kiss Fenris, and hide his face, then wrapped his fingers around his now clearly throbbing erection he quickened his pace.

“I want to watch you come apart and come all over me,” murmured Fenris in a low voice, that went straight to Anders’ dick. “Watch you pleasure yourself when being in me is still such a fresh memory.”

Anders bit his lips to stop himself from the embarrassed whimpers. He was loving every second of this, but it wasn't the time to tease himself and give Fenris a show. No, it was time to obey his wishes.

 

Still he was searching Fenris face for permission when his breathing hitched and his balls tightened. He could still spill in his hands, but Fenris nodded in agreement.

“Cover me with it, Anders.”

That pushed Anders over the edge, as surely as a full body push. And he came over Fenris’ erection and stomach.

 

Then he kneeled there, bright red from embarrassment and electrifying satisfaction.

This was uncharted territory, so he waited patiently. With his still hard dick in his hands. He didn't go soft; his Warden blood was busy pumping rapidly in his veins.

 

Fenris trailed a finger into the mess, then licked it off with too much enthusiasm. Anders was following his movements with hungry eyes.

 

Then Fenris raised his leg, putting it over Anders’ shoulder. “You're nowhere near finished, Anders.” He knew Anders wanted more. And after this? Fenris wanted a lot more.

Anders quickly gripped Fenris ankle, kissed the sensitive arch of his sole, and nodded eagerly. “Anything for you, love.”

 

He pushed back inside, the new angle making him to fill Fenris better.

 

“That's it, love,” Fenris murmured. Anders’ heart almost skipped a beat. He lived for hearing this sentiment. “Fuck me, Anders, fuck me until I know nothing of the waking world, just you and your scent and your come filling me up so good.”

Anders breath hitched, and he quickened his trusts. Oh, Fenris was making him crazy with this talk.

“Yes,” Fenris moaned, “yes, split me open with your huge cock, Anders. Make me howl in ecstasy!”

 

Then he suddenly shut up, because Anders aimed now directly at his prostrate, and his sensitive nerves lit up, making his lyrium pulse in sync.

 

There were no more words left between them just kisses with too much teeth and too little coordination.

 

Fenris’ spine bowed, blindly gripping Anders arms, to pull him closer - even though there was no space left between them.

And then he knew nothing else just the pulsing heat inside his body, the feeling spreading and spreading all over him, reaching the end of his fingertips, making his toes curl.

Anders smiled down at him, a soft, honest curl of his lips, and Fenris lost the battle against the waves of pleasure and let them consume him.

 

He was still out of it, breathing calming slowly, when he felt Anders kiss his ankle, and gently lay him down while snuggling up to him tightly.

 

“Happy Lovers' day, Fenris,” Anders sighed, his chest filled to the brim with joyous adoration.

 

“Happy Lovers' day, Anders,” echoed back Fenris. And he knew that they felt the same, and it was so miraculous, he never wanted to stop feeling this. He knew he'd move mountains for Anders.

Or help him siege a war and cause the downfall of the Chantry all over Thedas.

*

The latter he did a year later. So the mountains should be very well prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @thejourneymaninn for the inspiration 
> 
>  
> 
> come hang out w us @ tumblr


End file.
